Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods associated with low-loss bypass of a radio-frequency filter or diplexer.
Description of the Related Art
In a radio-frequency (RF) system, a filter or diplexer is typically needed or desired in some conditions. When not needed, it can be desirable to bypass the filter or diplexer to avoid incurring loss associated with the filter or diplexer.